The overall objective of this proposal is to coordinate and integrate the investigative activities of four New England pediatric oncology centers (Brown University/Rhode Island Hospital, Dartmouth College/Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center - Norris Cotton Cancer Center, Harvard University/Massachusetts General Hospital, University of Vermont/Medical Center Hospital - Vermont Regional Cancer Center) into a single program, the New England Pediatric Oncology Consortium (NEPOC), which, through active membership in the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG), will effectively contribute to the development of a greater understanding of and more effective treatments of malignancies in children. Through formalization and efficient organization of cooperative efforts, the most effective use of the resources of each institution, in particular, the disciples of pediatric oncology, radiation medicine, pathology, and pediatric surgery, will be achieved and enable full participation and significant input into the activities of POG.